Songs Sound Like This One
by monchele
Summary: Being a wife and a mother was kind of amazing.


**A/N:** This is an old story I wrote for Finchel Month a while back, and I realised it wasn't on here, so yeah!

* * *

Rachel had already had a _nightmare_ of a day.

Firstly, she had slept through her alarm, making her late for rehearsals. Her director was already grumpy because she had been on maternity leave for months, taking away his star performer, and it was supposed to be her first day back at work. Also, she was exhausted from spending half the night up cleaning the mess of a house and trying to fit some 'Rachel time' in as well. And since she was tired, it prompted a very loud – and in Rachel's opinion, very _ridiculous_ – fight with Finn.

They had both been completely drained since the birth of their beautiful baby girl, Lily Hudson, just three short weeks ago. It was Rachel's secret dream to have a little girl just like her that had the same amount of talent, but she didn't know their little girl would be so _vocal._ She was beginning to think quiet children were just a myth, and every time Lily cried, she _really_ cried, and it was driving both parents to the breaking point already.

The fight happened almost as soon as Rachel woke up – late – and Finn looked just as irritated as she felt. Of course neither of them blamed Lily; they both knew it was part of the first stages of life and being parents. They had been arguing because Finn promised he would do the dishes the night before and he didn't, so Rachel made a comment about him not doing any of the cleaning around the house and it sparked something completely out of control.

So she left the house, with Finn upset at her and upset with herself, headed to her first day of work, late.

And, as expected, her director wasn't exactly pleased with her when she showed up an hour late to rehearsals. He barely spoke a word to her all day, but he did mutter approval when he realised that Rachel had spent her entire pregnancy learning her lines for the show. She was still busy throughout her pregnancy, and that always worried Finn because he thought she was working too hard. He was always worried about her; it was incredibly sweet, but always unnecessary.

So, after a nightmarishly long and exhausting day at work, Rachel wasn't really in the mood to go back home and face Finn again, who was probably exhausted from spending the whole day with Lily.

Finn was in between jobs, which was a little more stressful as they were tight on money, but it worked well because they didn't need a babysitter, so Rachel never needed to worry. But he was still trying to find a job, and that was just as stressful for him. He felt he wasn't pulling his weight and wasn't good enough to be a father to Lily. Of course, that was ridiculous to Rachel. He was the best father she had ever seen, even in the few short weeks since she had given birth. He was so good with her and she knew that she couldn't have chosen a better man to be the father of her baby girl.

She took as much time as could to get home, not telling the driver of the taxi to take the quicker way home like she usually did. Once she did get back to her building though, she walked slowly with a deep sigh as she entered the elevator. As soon as she got to her door, she was surprised she couldn't hear the usual sounds of Lily crying through the door. Maybe Finn had managed to make her quiet for a couple of minutes, which she knew would be immediately disturbed as soon as she walked through the door. She took a breath, bracing her ears for the screams that were sure to come any second before putting her key in the lock of the door and turning the knob slowly.

She entered the apartment. Still complete silence. Huh.

Rachel took a look around, and she could hear the television from around the corner. She raised an eyebrow, dropping her bag on the table and rounding the corner, her heart completely dropping out of her chest at what she saw.

Finn was asleep, curled up on their tiny, worn couch, his knees bent enough so his legs could fit without them hanging off the edge. He was snoring softly, his hair was messy and he looked completely exhausted, and Rachel felt a stab of guilt after remembering their argument that morning. She passed the kitchen on her way in, and she saw the dishes had been done, and the house wasn't as much of a mess as it was when she left. How did she get the most perfect man on the planet to be her husband?

Curled up in his arms though, was a tiny, sleeping Lily. Her head nuzzled against his chest and her tiny hand was curled into a fist in his shirt, holding on for dear life almost. Small sounds were escaping her, like she was dreaming and Rachel thought her heart was about to explode out of her chest. The two of them together were the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Their three week old angel could fit into one of Finn's hand, and he cradled her against his chest while they both slept, his other hand holding on to her side for support.

Rachel made her way over to the couch slowly, her feet making the floorboards creak slightly and she knelt down in front of the couch to see them up close. She bit her lip, feeling tears sting her eyes before she reached up and ran her hand through her husband's hair softly. She had always found watching him sleep incredibly endearing.

She looked down at their daughter, sleeping peacefully for probably the first time since she had come home from the hospital. She pressed the gentlest of kisses to her head, trying not to wake her.

Finn began to stir, and Rachel smiled brightly when he opened his eyes. He looked groggy and his voice was thick when he spoke. "Hi baby. How was your first day back?"

She shrugged, her hand moving to caress his cheek. "My day's a lot better now."

"I'm sorry… About earlier, I just- "

"Shhh," she whispered gently, leaning over Lily to kiss him softly, letting her lips linger on his as her thumb brushed against his cheek. "It was my fault." She looked at him adoringly. "We're both just so stressed and it just blew up. I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

She kissed him again, letting his tongue slip into her mouth for a moment before they both felt Lily begin to stir beneath them. "I don't want to wake her," she whispered, kissing him one more time. "It must've taken a lot of effort to get her to sleep."

Finn shrugged. "I think she just likes having someone to sleep with her. A warm body or something."

"Mmm well I like sleeping with you too so I hope she doesn't mind sharing," she giggled softly, standing up and running her fingers through his hair one more time. "Go back to sleep, Finn. I'll sort out dinner and finish cleaning up."

"You're the best wife ever."

"I know," she whispered in a teasing tone, leaning down to kiss them both on the forehead before going to the bedroom to have a quick shower and find a change of clothes. Cleaning and cooking dinner was the least she could do after everything that had happened that day. Before she entered the bedroom though, she turned back and looked at her two beautiful angels sleeping.

Being a wife and a mother was kind of amazing.


End file.
